Hipatia
by Xiwy
Summary: Pequeña historia sobre la vida de Hipatia contada en primera persona. No está basado en la peli, es sacado de mi propia cosecha jeje. Espero que os guste.


**Bueno, pues aquí mi trabajo de filosofía (sí, los detalles más abajo..XD)**

**Espero que os guste, me costó lo suyo porque no vi la película.**

**Solo añadiré algo más: Wikipedia forever!!!**

**XDD  
**

**Hipatia**

Tras estamparle el pañuelo con sangre a mi alumno, supe que definitivamente no estaría jamás al lado de un hombre. Por supuesto, hablando en sentido figurado.

No pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la cantidad de materias que podía enseñar y las que podía aprender. Eran mi vida. La cuestión del sexo, para mí, era una pérdida de tiempo.

Mi padre me enseñó matemáticas y astronomía. Aunque no me detuve ahí. Quise ampliar mis conocimientos más allá de lo que había aprendido. Algunos decían que mi padre me había transmitido la pasión de la búsqueda por lo desconocido.

Mi enseñanza era principalmente filosófica. Explicaba a mis alumnos las ideas de Platón y Aristóteles. Recuerdo que ellos me llamaban "maestra", "hermana" o, incluso, "madre".

Fue entonces cuando uno de mis alumnos me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí. De la misma rabia, saqué un pañuelo con mi sangre menstrual y se la tiré a la cara, diciéndole: "De esto estás enamorado, y no tiene nada de hermoso".

La verdad es que me sentí bastante a gusto. Pensaba que todos debían de saber mi opinión respecto a eso y que no iban a tener sexo conmigo.

Después de que mi padre muriera, viajé a Atenas y a Roma, para poder ejercer de maestra y alumna al mismo tiempo. Descubrí que había movimientos religiosos que se dirigían exclusivamente a la plebe. Los incultos no entendían bien lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por eso se dejaban influenciar y eran claras víctimas de cualquier engaño, ya fuera político o religioso.

Uno de estos movimientos, fue el más peligroso de todos. El cristianismo. Decían claramente cosas incoherentes. Pretendía hacernos creer que cualquier ser humano era igual a otro. Es decir, que yo era igual a mi esclavo. ¿Pero eso en qué cabeza cabe?

Cuando tomaba mi baño y mis esclavos se marchaban a hacerme la cena, no podía evitar echarles un último vistazo y mirarles de mala manera. Cuando me sentaba a cenar y ellos me ponían los platos y bandejas en la mesa, me paraba a pensar cómo sería yo de esclava. Me imaginaba a una pobre Hipatia vestida con harapos y con grilletes en las muñecas, y por dueños tenía a mis esclavos. Qué irónico.

A los más sabios esto no nos afectaba. Al menos, no demasiado. Lo peor sucedió unos años más tarde, cuando la plebe comenzaba a "entender" la idea de cristianismo. Sólo hicieron falta unos pocos lunáticos para meterles en la cabeza cosas como "sois iguales a aquellos que poseen riquezas" o "Dios nos ha creado a todos por igual. Somos hijos de Dios. Somos hermanos."

Aquello comenzaba a ser una amenaza. Todo aquél que no siguiera ese ideario, era aniquilado.

Tras aprobarse el catolicismo como religión del Estado, el resto de creencias eran consideradas como herejías, siendo perseguidas para su erradicación. Los neoplatónicos fuimos presionados para convertirnos en cristianos, pero yo no lo consentía.

Podría ser que el ser humano en sí fuese débil, pero más aún aquellos que se encierran y no dejan ver más allá de sus narices. La luz que les proporcionábamos los más sabios era tal, que no podían ver, se cegaban y corrían de nuevo a esconderse. A seguir en la oscuridad.

Para mí, así eran ellos, los cristianos. No veían más allá de su religión, y cualquier cosa, cualquier idea distinta a la suya, era mala, oscura.

Con esta idea transcurrían los años, y aquí me encuentro ahora, en mi carruaje, lista para ir a mi casa. He escuchado a gente murmurar mi nombre, pero no le he dado importancia. Parece que hay un revuelo fuera. Supongo que los creyentes salvajes irán a matar de nuevo a alguien.

De pronto, golpean el carruaje. Alguien abre la puerta y violentamente me saca fuera. Veo gente a mi alrededor. Apenas me da tiempo a defenderme cuando me agarran golpean. Mi cuerpo cae dolorosamente al suelo. Noto cómo me cogen y me arrastran por el camino hasta llegar al Cesáreo. Mis gritos desesperados no son escuchados. Mi cuerpo me pesa y apenas responde. De nuevo, la gente me rodea y me agarra de las ropas. Desnuda, me arrastro hasta apoyarme en la pared. Casi sin fuerzas, me incorporo y observo a mi alrededor. Veo que en sus manos tienen tejas. La razón no sirve para ellos. No puedo hacer nada. Intentar escapar es inútil.

De pronto, siento un golpe en mi brazo. Está sangrando. Un hombre me mira y me señala. Luego, todos lo imitan y me empiezan a tirar las tejas. De nuevo soy golpeada. Después, todo es oscuridad.

* * *

**Bueno. ¿Os gustó? La verdad es que me pareció un lenguaje poco apropiado para ella, (aunque la diferencia es clara, ella era filósofa y yo no XD)de todas formas, me gustó cómo quedó. No quise explayarme mucho y ya está. **

**Sí, era un trabajo de filosofía. Mi profe quería que nos inventáramos una Hipatia a partir de la información que sacáramos y todo el mundo iba a hacer lo mismo. Copiar y pegar. Si hay algo que le guste a este hombre, es la originalidad. Así que mi compi Naxu y yo lo hemos hecho en modo historia n.n (por favor, que no se le vaya la pinza y lo lea en voz alta. Qué vergüenza...)**

**Ea, pues espero vuestros reviews. Acepto de todo... excepto un suspenso... T_T**

**Besos, lectores!!! n.n  
**


End file.
